ghostreconphantomsfandomcom-20200213-history
MG4/Histrocial
MG4 The base model of the MG4 acts as a sort of inbetween of the M249 and the M96, sporting a moderately high rate of fire, moderate damage, and moderate handling properties. It can equip either a bipod for supported firing or a foregrip for mobility. Customization The MG4 base version is the only version which can use a bipod, shifting it to a more cover-oriented role, though it still keeps its flexibility. A muzzle break helps with maintaining control during extended periods of fire, though a flash suppressor may be more useful due to the muzzle flash obscuring views quite easily. [[User:DreamlessMemory|DreamlessMemory]] ([[User talk:DreamlessMemory|talk]]) 14:19, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Tactics The MG4's strength is that it can be used for any role and any tactic. Use what you have learned from all other LMG experience and shift tactics appropriately. [[User:DreamlessMemory|DreamlessMemory]] ([[User talk:DreamlessMemory|talk]]) 14:19, April 16, 2013 (UTC) MG4 C The MG4 C model is the mobile variant of the family, with a capped stock and foregrip providing better mobility and improved internals for a higher rate of fire. This mobility comes with lower damage and higher recoil Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics The MG4 C is among the more undervalued weapons in the Specialist arsenal in spite of being arguably the best end-game CQC option for the class. It boasts the shortest drawtime of any LMG in the game for its magazine size (tied with the early unlockable Mk.5 C), a excellent firerate that beats the MG36 KV, and good damage. However, in terms of pure DPS it isn't quite as high as the other endgame weapons (namely the MG 36KV) nor is it as flexible in its use, making this a choice only for true CQC Specialists. It should be noted that this weapon still bears the standard 6.8 second reload time for its 100 bullet mag, unlike the 4.8 second reload of the C-Mag weapons or the Mk.5 series. As such, knowing how to conserve ammo in your clip is important as to avoid mid-combat reloads. Alternatively, one could switch to a sidearm at end of a clip to compensate. MG4 SP The MG4 SP continues the trend of SP weapons, which provides a higher rate of fire, and thus higher DPS, while sacrificing recoil control and the ability to attach a grip or bipod. Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support... MG4 Omega The MG4 Omega trades off control for increased rate of fire, making it a close-range powerhouse. Customization I'm using the MG4-OPM with a grip and muzzlebrake. The grip gives a very good readytime(& control), while the muzzlebrake also noticeably decreases the control. If you don't want to increase the readytime in any way, flashsuppressor would be also ok, i think. I wouldn't suggest the bipods, because with them you increase readytime, and try to make the gun good at medium-long range, though with it's high RoF(=> "big" recoil) and good overall readytime, it's meant for CQC- and medium range. Sure it's decent at long range due to the burst-fire mode, but CQC and medium range is where it shines. Also i wouldn't use a scope(because of the longer readytime), though an "open 1x reflex" would be the best, if you want a scope. Tactics: TBH, i think (and some people in the forums say), that the MG4-OPM is overall better than the almighty and well-known MG36 KV, because: * MG4-OPM has a shorter barrel => Shooting out of cover/around a corner is easier, because a long barrel makes problems. Also the barrel doesn't stick out cover that often while reloading etc. => It's easier to hide. * MG4 is better at medium-range, because of the better control * It's not as expensive as the MG36 KV I'm always on the move with this gun, and that's what it's ment for. Pushing, pushing pushing(and a lil' bit defending). You can treat this LMG like an assault rifle, i think. MG4 SV Phantom The MG4 SV Phantom takes the MG4's balanced attributes and focuses it for long-range engagements. It is especially suited for burst-fire. Customization () Tactics=